Making Nawaki a Man
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Tsunade gave more than a necklace to her brother the day he became a man. MA


**Making Nawaki a Man**

**(no, I'm not proud of the title)**

Naruto had her knees bent over his shoulders as he drove his hips against hers. Tsunade's eyes shut blissfully at the feeling of his large, thick cock separating her pussy lips and delving deep into her snatch, much farther than any lover before could reach. She hissed with pleasure and grabbed the back of his head to smother him in her legendary breasts during an impassioned embrace. His huffs and groans droned into her cleavage. Her chair pushed back up against the wall to brace against his powerful thrusts.

He might have been a walking source of a migraine for the Hokage during her work, always coming to her, yearning for new missions, but he more than made up for it in bed. Their arrangement was a simple one: when she called, he came; when he came, she swallowed… sometimes. Yes, it was not something they were willing to share with anyone outside the bedroom – though Shizune sometimes gave them suspicious glances when she saw them both roaming the corridors at odd hours – but they were both satisfied with it. No emotions to confuse with it; just pure sex. Sometimes, Naruto seemed guilty about it when he thought about Sakura, but Tsunade would wash away such feelings by saying he was 'gaining the proper experience' to satisfy her.

Her red-painted fingertips grabbed his waist, using her massive strength to urge him to plunge deeper with almost-bruising force. She hadn't even bothered to take off her high-heels… or her panties and robe for that matter! In actuality, she was still supposed to be working, but whenever Naruto came into her office and they were alone, they inevitably wound up with their pants dropped, Tsunade scooting to the edge of her chair, and their fluids mingling. Naruto barely lowered his trousers, however, for a quick cover-up should someone ever stumble in as he fucked the village's leader.

If they ever were discovered, it would be a disaster that would rock Konoha to its foundations. It was a terrible risk on Tsunade's part, for such a scandal would give Danzou just what he needed to supplant her and take the title for Hokage as his own. Perhaps that was why she loved it so much: the danger of it. She loved the thrill of a risky gamble, after all.

However, that was not the reason she sent for Naruto today… Today was her younger brother's birthday, and once again, he was not there. This brought about the dreary feelings that made her feel so alone. Naruto, sharing similarities with Nawaki, was a great substitute, and his cock drove out all those longings that troubled her.

Well, all but one…

~~~Decades Ago~~~

"Today, I'm a man!" declared Nawaki while proudly showing off his earned Konoha forehead protector to his blond sister. She was at her usual spot atop the Hokage manor, staring out at the village she loved. Looking over at her younger sibling, she blinked and said nothing. Due to her silence, Nawaki became somewhat agitated and pointed at the symbol of a bona fide ninja. "Well? Aren't you going to say something about the headband?" he snapped, his rosy cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red from his growing annoyance.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment longer before her confused expression yielded to a wide grin. Setting a hand on her hip, she sauntered over to her little brother and patted a hand down on his brown head, forcing him to bend slightly while she audaciously ruffled his hair. "_Heh_, that little forehead accessory doesn't make you a man," she lectured him, much to his disapproval. She bent down until she was eyelevel with him, which gave anyone looking a delectable view of her cleavage and the First Hokage's precious ore necklace. "It's what you _do_ that makes you a man." She winked at him.

Scowling, Nawaki stepped away from her, shoving her hand off of his head. "Well, I _am_ going to become Hokage someday, just like Grandpa! Then, I'll be the greatest man in Konoha!"

Tsunade just continued to smirk. "Well, until that time, Nawaki…" She flicked his nose hard enough to make him cringe. "You're still just a boy."

Nawaki scoffed and turned away from his sister, folding his arms and sticking his nose upward. "Just you wait, Onee-chan. I'll prove myself a man soon enough!"

"You're just turning twelve tomorrow," Tsunade reminded him with a chuckle. "Don't act more grown-up than you actually are." With her little brother complaining, she snickered and set an arm around him, ushering him back to their home.

Tsunade was such a pain of an older sister, Nawaki fumed while brooding in his room. He stood in front of the small mirror that dangled from his wall; he had bought it just for this occasion: staring at himself after becoming an official genin. It was one small step closer to his goal, but he knew that if he worked hard enough, he would reach the legendary status his grandpa and granduncle had achieved.

He frowned when he heard the shower suddenly rushing. He had formerly been admiring his headband in the bathroom mirror until his impulsive sister kicked him out. It must've been her second time bathing, and she hadn't done anything all day, not even worked up a sweat! She was just wasting water now.

It was the curse of being the younger brother; he had no say in anything unless she was in a nice mood. Unfortunately, today, she was in her bothersome mood. Of course, there was love between them, but Nawaki sometimes pushed her away to find his own independence and prove himself worthy of being Hokage.

After half of an hour passed, he finally heard the rushing water come to an end. It was about time. Why exactly did she need to wash again anyway?

Little Nawaki, of course, didn't know that showers were greatly appreciated by those who enjoyed their private time. Tsunade may have been stunning, but in the midst of war, she didn't have as many gentlemen callers to choose from. Sure, Jiraiya was someone who threw himself at her – more specifically, her breasts – but she felt she could refrain from bedding a shameless pervert like him, at least until desperate. Therefore, she found showering to be a great relief. The home was shared only between her and her little brother, and she kept quiet enough so that he wouldn't hear her labored breathing as she fondled herself. _Heh_, she certainly had grown from the little flat-chested girl she once was; now these things were heavy, and she hoped that they would stop growing.

Sadly, though, her fingers could not match the feel of a cock pushing in and out of her. It had been so long since she reveled in that feeling. Well, she got what she could out of them for this shower. She rinsed her juices from her fingers down the drain. Then, when she was clean, she wrapped her towel around her midsection. It strained to hold across her bust and rode up her thighs, just barely hiding her sex and ass. With a separate towel, she dried her hair while stepping in front of the sink to reapply her makeup; the shower was just meant to 'cool down'. She tied her hair up in the high ponytail before leaning closer to the mirror for better precision. The towel hiked up further on the curve of her buttocks. However, with the steam from the shower fogging up the mirror, she was forced to crack the bathroom door open to vent some of the heat. Now with the fogged-up glass clearing slowly, she went back to putting on her lipstick and what have you.

Nawaki, finally giving into the boredom, headed for the kitchen to get something to snack on and maybe go wander the woods to secretly play Hokage; some childish habits couldn't be shaken so easily. He walked down the hall, mindlessly glancing through the crack of the bathroom's doorframe. At first glimpse, he planned to walk on by, not being interested in peeping on his sister. As a little boy still in the early stages of puberty, he had yet to come to appreciate the form of a woman, especially one as well-figured as his sister. But never had such enlightenment dealt such a blow as that brief glimpse of Tsunade bending over the sink. He paused mid-step, reeled in what he had just saw, and then stepped back, crouching down low and gawking at his sister.

_Look at that butt!_

He didn't know why he found it so appealing, but he couldn't take his eyes away. The pinkness of his cheeks spread as he ogled Tsunade, his eyes roaming her lower half before creeping up to the swells on her chest. He'd noticed before that she was stacked – and was reminded of this by his perverted friends – but he never thought much of it. But now that he saw them practically spilling out of her towel, he found it hard to look away.

He swallowed a lump in his throat when he returned to staring at her backside. At his groin, he felt the peculiar stirring. It was a phenomenon that had occurred for the past year, usually when he woke up in the morning or was given touches in certain ways. It was the first time, however, to happen in response to his sister. In little time, he was uncomfortably stiff in his pants. He had some maturity to go through, but it was still a bother.

He made a soft groan. Now that he was fully erect, the pumping blood made him throb and lose important thought process; actions and their consequences were the first things to be stricken from his mind. All that really mattered to him was how it kind of hurt to have his penis suffocating in his pants and underwear. Pursing his lips, he glanced down at the tent. It would feel much better just to give it some air and some space. Still a bit unsure, he hesitated before finally grabbing his zipper and descending it. The loosening of fabric gave some relief, but not enough. His hand reached through the parted zipper teeth to worm its way through the complicated slit of his briefs.

"What are you doing?!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the entirety of the house; Nawaki felt as though he had been dealt a punch from the force of it. He didn't succeed in freeing his rigid cock, thankfully, but the evidence was still there; his tighty-whities were just barely protruding from the open slot. A more-matured boy would have much more to the extension, but the evidence was still there.

"Onee-chan! _Uh_, it was an accident!" he blabbered, his hands quickly fumbling around with his zipper, only managing to tug it halfway up.

"_Tch_. An accident? It was an accident that your zipper came down while you were peeping on me?" She grasped the towel defensively to her breasts and scowled down at her sibling. Was she red in the face because she was angry or embarrassed? "And I'm your _sister!_ That's so… wrong! If you're going to be a man, don't be _that_ kind of man."

Her mocking smile returned when she bowed low from the waist; her arms crossed to make sure there would be no accidental spillage. Nawaki leaned back, his heart racing as he prepared for some sort of physical punishment. Instead, she just sang his new title: "Perv~ert."

He, at least, knew what that was, having seen his older sister's teammate, Jiraiya, sneak around the women's hot springs and such with a telescope. It wasn't something Nawaki wanted to be called. "I'm not a pervert!"

Tsunade smirked and risked taking one hand from her chest to point. Her honey-colored eyes fell straight on his apparent erection, and she asked, "Then what are you doing with _that_ while looking at your big sister in her towel?" He had no response, and she laughingly said that was what made him a pervert. Without another word wasted to humiliate him, she pivoted on her heel and marched back into the bathroom, this time shutting the door completely and securing the lock.

Outside, Nawaki felt like he could cry, but he fought it all back. Sniveling wasn't going to change Tsunade's mind, and it would make him seem like even less of a man. For now, he would just have to wait to prove to her that she was wrong. But for right now, he would have to focus on getting his erection down.

Inside, Tsunade chortled to herself as she continued to look in the mirror. Yup, her brother was entering that stage, alright. He had good taste, she had to admit, even if they were siblings. He was still a long way from becoming Hokage, but he was well on his way to growing into the body of a man.

The rest of the day was full of tension between brother and sister. Nawaki took every chance he could to look away from Tsunade when they were together in a sad effort to show her that he was not interested in peeking at her body. It was cute in its own way at first, but it was kind of annoying to have a conversation with someone who was constantly looking in another direction, even when there was nothing of interest around.

Grabbing him by the head, she forced him to turn to her. "Stop that, Nawaki! It's irritating!"

Frowning defensively, Nawaki retorted with a red face, "You called me a pervert!"

"It's _normal_," Tsunade snapped at him. In a fit to demonstrate her point, she hefted up her breasts slightly, which drew Nawaki's attention like a magnet. She jostled them and said, "They're breasts; everyone looks at them at one time or another, even if they're related to the girl! It's normal for someone your age to be curious about them." Finishing her 'demonstration', she flicked her sibling on his forehead protector. Her sisterly smile was on her face when he came to and met her eyes. "I'm just giving you a rough time. It's my duty as your older sister, right?"

Nawaki, for the first time since being mocked by her for his unmanliness, smiled brightly. It was in that moment that he remembered why he respected and loved his big sister. However, he now felt emboldened to give a few glances to her bosom. Not too discrete, Tsunade thought with a sigh as she folded her arms underneath her supple assets, but she could put up with it; tomorrow _was_ his birthday after all, and she shouldn't have him start his twelfth birthday with confusing rebukes. She had just told him that it was natural, after all.

"Hey, Onee-chan," Nawaki murmured, fidgeting in place. "Since… since we're talking about it, could I… ask you about something?"

Tsunade arched her eyebrow questionably. She dreaded this talk since their parents weren't around to explain this crucial part of life. Steeling herself for the awkwardness that was sure to follow, she told him to go ahead and ask.

Nawaki squirmed more in his seat. Did he have to look like that? It made Tsunade even more uncomfortable. It was bad enough that she had pretty much given him the okay to stare at her tits for as long as she could tolerate it. "What do I do about… _down there_?"

And there it was. She touched her brow with her fingertips while her cheeks went red. For an assuring glance, she looked down and, sure enough, there was that tent again. How embarrassing; twice in one day, she caught a glimpse of the outline of her brother's penis. And here, she hoped it would be an uneventful day. "That's… that's…" She looked down at it again, revolted but undeniably curious of her dear brother's growth. She was, after all, rather intrigued by medical information. With a heavy sigh, she looked over at the bottle of sak e that was on the shelf; while not a big drinker – yet – she would definitely down a few saucers tonight. "_Ugh_, can't we discuss this later? I'm not in any mood to talk about my little brother's… _thing_. Just… take 'care' of it. Rub it…" She flushed at the only suggestion she could give to him.

Her attitude was discouraging, but Nawaki would not let this matter slide. Staring at his sister as she stood up to retrieve alcohol, he swore he would get his answers.

Tsunade was a terrible drinker, and even Nawaki, being as young as he was, could say that. After a few saucers of sake, she was already lying over the table and close to passing out were it not for her brother coming to help her to her feet. "I'm not that drunk," she argued as she stumbled under the guidance of Nawaki. Nawaki only rolled his eyes. Sure, maybe she was still coherent, but it was better just to get her off to bed now rather than risk her drinking herself into a greater stupor. But he also wanted to take advantage of his situation; as discretely as he could, since his hands were busy keeping her stabilized, he carefully nudged his head against the side of her breast to get some idea of the texture. It was yielding to the touch; it was incredibly soft and bouncy, jiggling slightly with every stumble towards her bedroom.

"_Ah_, what are you doing?" slurred Tsunade, tugging on Nawaki's ear. He feared that she'd the sense to notice him cozying up against her bosom. With a heavy sigh, she went on to mutter, "Just let me have a few more drinks."

"I just want to get Onee-chan to bed," he blurted out to try to keep up his nobility. He kept a stiff upper lip, trying to maintain a dignified pose while helping Tsunade to her room, but there was that unfortunate growing limp in his stride again. He should've known that trying to explore the unknown would've had its ramifications. He winced as his aroused cock bent with each step. Kicking open the door to her room, he led her in, and by her admission, she fell over the bed with a pleasant groan.

Nawaki stared at her, sucking on his lips when he noticed that, at a certain angle, he could see right up her rouge skirt; he peeked from that certain angle. Wow… her underwear was tight, practically wedged in between the luscious cheeks of her butt. Wasn't that uncomfortable?

"Thanks, Nawaki," he suddenly heard her moan. He feared that he was once again caught looking, but it didn't seem like she noticed. Her red lips were drawn up in a lazy smile, her eye lids heavy with drowsiness. She cuddled up, resting her head on her arms. "Get to bed, now. You'll want to be rested for your birthday tomorrow." Her eyes closed then, and she was asleep.

He did not leave right away. Now that his sister wasn't aware of it, he had been presented with the opportunity. Just one peek, and he would leave. He felt his pulse pounding as he kneeled and carefully pushed her legs apart. He leaned in slightly to peer at her panties. He knew the general difference between boys and girls, but he wasn't sure what the female parts actually looked like.

On that note, Nawaki drew away and scurried out of the room. He wasn't about to give into the sudden desire to touch. That would be crossing the line. He couldn't cross the line… So he retreated to his room and quickly shrugged off his clothes. When his white briefs were exposed, they were tenting over his erect cock. Being young, it hardly was reaching four inches, but he had some girth to boast – at least for his age. It was so uncomfortable to an almost-painful degree. Why couldn't Tsunade just give him a hint on how to get it down? Usually when it was up, it would last a long time and would sometimes even start making his underwear messy and sticky with a fluid that certainly wasn't urine.

It seemed that _now_ was one of those times when he saw the little spot of wetness soaking into the white fabric. He was running out of briefs, and he hated going out in the field 'commando style'. He couldn't take it anymore. There was something he had heard from the more perverted kids his age, something about rubbing. It wasn't too hard to figure out that he needed to set his hand on the swollen area. "I could give it a try," he murmured shyly. Rather than do it in his bedroom, he felt that it was more appropriate to do in the bathroom, as that was where other bodily functions usually took place.

Closing the door of the bathroom behind him and turning on the lights, he looked over at the toilet. Might as well, he thought, and walked over to it. Lid up or down; he decided to leave it down. Carefully, he pulled down his white underwear and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to have it out in the open after keeping it locked away for so long. What was concerning, though, was the long thread of fluid that dangled from the tip, having broken in half when his briefs fell down.

He frowned at it and took a piece of toilet paper to wipe it away before finally taking a seat. Time to see what all the fuss was about. Before wrapping his hand around the four-inch member, he examined it. He rarely actually took the time to observe his penis when it was hard like this. The veins running along the underside seemed more pronounced, and the skin was tighter around the muscle. The head, pushing out from his foreskin, was swollen like a reddish knob. And at the base were the beginnings of curly, dark-brown hair; what they were doing down there mystified Nawaki, but he figured it was normal. His balls – though not fully matured – felt like they were pulsing with something. He could not help touching them with a poking finger; the scrotum was a bit more contracted than normal, like when he finished swimming or taking a cold shower.

So weird, but he liked it. Then at last, he gripped his cock and was hit by a sudden rush of sensations that made him quiver and involuntarily moan. He hadn't felt anything like _this_ before. And that wasn't all he was supposed to do. He remembered his sister embarrassedly mentioning rubbing. For what? Well, he would find out soon enough, though he wasn't exactly sure how the method was done. He was clumsy, but didn't give up.

Tsunade stirred awake not more than a few minutes later. Nothing in particular had bothered her, but she just couldn't stay asleep for some reason. Perhaps it was her honed ninja skills that alerted her that something was amiss. She sat up in bed, checked herself and then the room, and was confident that there was nothing that was going bump tonight.

She gave a small laugh because she was surprised at herself; even after drinking, she wasn't knocked out for the night. "I'm growing more tolerant," she boasted to herself before standing up. A little dizzy from the lingering effects of alcohol, she wandered out of the room for a little, nightly snack. However, her attention was drawn elsewhere; Nawaki's room was open and the bathroom was closed with the light on. Nothing too suspect, she thought with a shrug, until she heard a moan followed by a frustrated grunt. Her initial guess of what was going on made a shiver of disgust run up her spine, but then the moaning returned. She blinked. Could her little brother be doing what she thought he was doing?

Quietly, she opened the door as much as she could without being noticed; her brother was quite the dunce for not locking it. And then she saw him, caught in the act of stroking his young dick. Not an impressive size at all, but he still had time to grow. But what mattered more was seeing him fumble around with it in a manner that looked more like he was trying to abuse it rather than please it. She chuckled and shook her head. Her brother was in some dire need of help.

Nawaki practically screamed when the door was suddenly pushed open by his elder sibling's outstretched right hand. She stood proudly in the doorway with her left hand on her curvy hip, chest well-pronounced, and feet planted apart sturdily; her brother, on the other hand, was in a pathetic fetal position on the toilet seat, legs drawn up and hands covering his sex. "Onee-chan?! What are you doing?!" he blubbered, believing that he would have the privacy to wrap up this little, embarrassing exploration of his.

Smirking confidently, the blond kunoichi said while folding her arms underneath her tits, "I heard noises, so I've decided to check up on you." She made an obvious glance at his groin, despite how he desperately tried to conceal it. Sighing as if in defeated realization, she said, "You're really persistent, aren't you? I guess you won't stop bugging me about it until you understand, huh?"

The words sunk in slowly. Nawaki cocked his head. "Wha-?"

"What I'm saying, Nawaki," she giggled, finally setting her feet into motion to approach him, despite how he recoiled, "is Onee-chan's going to help you out. That's what you wanted in the first place, right? You even asked for advice at the dinner table."

Nawaki, shivering when she stood in front of him, stuttered, "But, but, you said I was a pervert for looking at you!" He drew up even more when his sister, taking a towel from the rack behind her and laying it out in front of the toilet, went to her knees and put her palms on his.

She rolled her amber eyes. "Don't be such a child, Nawaki. You said you wanted to be a man?" She proved herself to be quite strong for such a lithe woman; against Nawaki's resistance, she eventually succeeded in prying his legs apart. When he inevitably gave in – though still hid his small erection behind his hands – Tsunade leered up at him in a way that made his heart race. "Trust me; _I_ can make you a man." Her voice was so hot; it felt like it would melt his skin.

"Really?" His voice was meek, and his hands lost a great deal of their tension.

Tsunade was surprised at how worked up she was becoming; for one thing, it was her baby brother, and another thing, his cock was the smallest she had seen since losing her virginity. She put some of the blame of her arousal on the influence of alcohol, but it wasn't impairing her judgment. "Trust me," she purred again and helped his hands move away from his little dick. Well, at least he had some girth to him. When his hands fell away from his groin so that Tsunade's could take over, he latched them over the sides of the toilet and spread his knees a bit further so that she had better access when demonstrating the wonders of whatever this was.

Incest. Tsunade felt her heart flutter when she considered the word. She may try to justify this as some sort of medical exercise, but it didn't change the fact that she was relieving him of sexual pressure. Even with that in mind, she began touching his penis, brushing the growing hair at the base before scraping her fingernails up from his sac to the wet tip, flicking it with a quick snicker. "Cute," she murmured before fitting it in her fist. His entire body wracked with a shudder. Looking him in his lust-clouded eyes, she informed him _this _was the proper way to work the shaft, and then began a steady pumping motion of her hand.

It felt so much better her way, he immediately decided. He was having trouble maintaining his breath in a matter of seconds, but it was stolen away the very instant his sister's tongue speared forward to extract the sticky goo coming from the slit of his dick. "Onee-chan, don't do that," he gasped, mortified that Tsunade had willingly touched his dick with her tongue. If he hadn't a clue about masturbation, he sure as hell had no idea of the joys of oral stimulation.

Tsunade gave him a devilish grin. "What? You mean you don't like _this_?" Again, she put her tongue to his sensitive crown, this time flexing it against him before inviting the entire head past her lips. Nawaki withdrew his initial reproach the instant he felt wonderful tingles spreading out like a web of electricity stimulating every nerve ending of his groin. Quite easily, after bobbing her head back and forth to slicken him up with her spit, she took him all the way into her mouth until her puckered lips were being tickled by the short hairs of his crotch. He just barely reached her tonsils before she drew back again to trace over his round tip.

Nawaki knew this was a sight he would never forget as his sister's mouth owned his cock, her blond ponytail bouncing slightly with each thrust of her mouth. Her skillful tongue did its wonderful dance over his member, and then he felt her hand slip underneath to scratch lightly at the sac pulling up to his body; the feeling made his testicles clench pleasantly.

Tsunade's juicy lips left his cock with a clear _pop_, a few tiny droplets flying from the detachment. When Nawaki whined and asked why she stopped, she smirked, gave the head a kiss – which caught a bead of pre-cum – and assured him that there was much for him to learn. She chortled in her throat when she pushed closer to him, his cock lying against the side of her nose, and then put her sole attention on his testicles. Nawaki flinched a little when she spat on them before whirling the saliva over his scrotum with the pad of her thumb. It tingled and tickled, but it was no substitute for being in her mouth. "Can… _eeh_…" He cringed when she drew one of his testicles in her mouth, suckling hotly on it. "Can you put it back in your mouth, Onee-chan?"

The tongue left his sac when Tsunade sat back on her haunches, clearing some spittle away from the side of her mouth. "Don't worry, Nawaki. I'll show you _why_ guys always look at these." Her palms slid down her breasts, which caught her brother's eyes, particularly when she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and made it abundantly clear what she was about to do next.

The loose top was drawn up, carrying her luscious breasts for only a moment before gravity brought them down again to bounce appealingly underneath her mesh undershirt, which was discarded even quicker than the first layer of clothing. Nawaki stared at them without shame, his jaw hanging as if unhinged. They were so big and round; she probably didn't wear a bra because she couldn't find one strong or big enough to support them. The large, pink circles at the peaks, for some reason, looked very tasty to the new genin. Normally, when looking at her chest, it was to admire their grandfather's necklace. Now the jewelry was completely ignored as a minuscule decoration next to something far grander. "You like them?" asked Tsunade, lifting them up to be presented in their full glory.

He wordlessly nodded. Dimwittedly, he lifted the back of his hand to wipe away the drool at the corner of his mouth.

Yeah, she got that reaction a lot, even when she just walked down the street. Guys would kill to be blessed for one night with that bosom, but for free, Nawaki would get to enjoy them to the fullest. His cock may have been a bit undersized – for the time being – but it was about to become the luckiest dick in all of Konoha when Tsunade enveloped it in between her humongous globes. He immediately yelped in pleasure. With his small size, he fit neatly in her cleavage, completely hidden.

"Onee-chan," he wheezed. His grip felt like it would crack the porcelain of the toilet, but he couldn't control his muscles contracting. The culmination of all the stimulus was overloading his senses; his breath came more as hiccups rather than gasps. Tsunade bounced her ample breasts over his dick, which amazingly felt akin to being in her mouth. Her fingers sometimes roamed over her pink nipples until the nubs pebbled. "I feel… warm," Nawaki said hysterically. His jaw suddenly tensed and his lungs expanded as he took a shallow inhale and held it. His buttocks tightened reflexively, and it felt like his testicles were being exploding within him. It felt mind-blowing! His head fell back as he cried out, signaling the hot rush of his essence spraying from the head of his penis.

Knowing what was to come, Tsunade let his cock free from her breasts' binding. Her mouth opened wide, angling over his madly throbbing cockhead. Nawaki yelped when his first-ever discharge sprung from the slit to splatter on his sister's cheek. She actually giggled when she was caught by haphazard sprays. Only two shots actually landed on her tongue, but she was fine with that. She loved being showered by a man's jizz, even if it belonged to her little brother. In fact, knowing that it was his young, incestuous sperm spurting over her face and breasts made it _that_ much more stimulating. Her entire body was tingling with satisfaction whilst his cock dowsed her.

Her hand was on his pulsating cock, jerking him frantically to keep up the momentum of his discharge. Being his first ejaculation – and having been mostly hard for the better part of the last three hours – he had a great abundance loaded up to shoot on Tsunade, exclaiming each time a white jet flew from him; one even caught the necklace that he coveted so much. What mattered to him – and Tsunade – was the end of his orgasm. Tsunade gave him a few more firm tugs before aiming his leaking cockhead to smear over her left nipple.

And then, Nawaki went limp. He slouched against the back of the toilet, trying to steady his breath and straighten his dizzying thoughts while staring down at his gradually wilting erection. Yes, this was definitely more satisfying and quicker than just letting it soften on its own. He could only think to say one thing in that moment: "Thank you, Onee-chan. You're the best." His smile was weary, but genuine.

Swallowing the portion of his pungent seed that lingered in her mouth, Tsunade flashed him a wicked grin. "You don't think that's it, do you?" She rose to her feet, bringing the towel up with her to clean off the thick splotches of cum adorning her bust and face. Smirking and tossing the soiled cloth to one side, she held her hand out to help Nawaki to his feet. "We can go to my room, Nawaki. I don't think you'd want to remember your first time being on the toilet."

First time? Confused, the boy followed the older girl to her room. It amazed him how freely her breasts bounced when not hidden under her shirt. Her every step created sensual movement that Nawaki just could not ignore, and the stamina of youth had his groin tingling again.

It was unnecessary to close the door behind them; no one else lived with them, so Tsunade just headed over to the bed. It seemed she would be on it while Nawaki was left standing. All at once, she pulled up the hem of her red skirt to hook her fingers underneath that tight underwear he had a glimpse of earlier. The article of delicate cloth fell down her shapely legs to be followed by her skirt, leaving her just as naked as her brother – save for his headband.

Nawaki's eyes quickly went to the part of her that truly differentiated boys and girls. Folds of flesh glistened with feminine arousal underneath a slim crown of platinum-blond curls that confirmed his earlier suspicions that it was normal for hair to grow in that area. If he looked closer in the poorly-lit room, he could see a fleshy button of some sort protruding at the top of the slit.

Tsunade sat back onto the bed, drawing her feet up to bend her knees and spread them, giving him full view of her pussy. "Well?" Nawaki perked his head up and looked at her. She seemed a little annoyed that he wasn't acting, and so she beckoned him with a crooking finger. He went to her slowly, his eyes trained on her body rather than her face. She continued to call him forth, even when he was right in front of her, his renewed hard-on bobbing just above her snatch. Shivers of delight ran through her. Just a little directing, and then, after so long of settling for fingers, she was going to have a nice, hard dick in her. The fact that it was her brother's cock made up for its diminutive size. "Do you know how to do it?"

The little boy shook his head shamefully, his body shivering.

Her hand moved down while her eyes stayed locked with his, holding his attention even when she took his prick in her hand. She bent it downward slightly, and they shivered wantonly as the blunt tip dragged over her clit to meet her flowering and drenched labia. Nawaki knew on instinct what had to be done at that time, and he acted a bit more impulsively than Tsunade expected when he jutted forward, sinking his rock-hard shaft through her folds in a single shove. While Nawaki shuddered wide-eyed and looked as though he was having a heart-attack, Tsunade hissed with pleasure. He didn't reach as far as other lovers, but it had been a while since she last had one, and he at least had some credible width to satisfy her with.

He didn't move for a moment, just leaning against his sister, his hands planted on the bed on either side of her broad hips. Being embedded within her was unlike what he'd ever expected or imagined; even her mouth paled in comparison. It was so slippery and reasonably snug, the walls around him contracting in a warm massage. He never wanted to leave this place, even if he was offered the title of Hokage!

Tsunade knew that he was basking in the moment of losing his virginity, but she was growing impatient. Her hips bucked and her feet locked at the small of his back, keeping him drawn into her. "Come on," she grunted at him. "Start moving. Fuck me, Nawaki!"

Nawaki, awakening from his trance, looked at her desperate eyes – the most desperate he had ever seen her – and gave her a determined nod. Drawing back a little more than two inches, he pushed back into her with great force, enough to make her whine and plead for more. He figured he must've done it correctly if she wasn't instructing him differently. He repeated this several time, drawing back slowly before charging forward. And while it felt good, Tsunade preferred it fast and hard. She rocked her hips in a rhythm that she wanted Nawaki to mimic, and after a while, he got the hint. He pressed in closer to her, their foreheads touching and eyes staring deep into one another's, expressing their rapture. Gravity helped him drive his cock deeper into Tsunade, and he eventually succeeded in making a string of moans leave her mouth.

"Oh, Nawaki! Please, more!" she beseeched him. Now understanding what 'fucking' actually meant, Nawaki – determined to prove himself a man to his lovely sister – started to ram harder and harder into her, each mighty thrust making her tits sway to and fro. It was only a matter of time before he clasped onto one with his hand, squelching it and plucking at the hardened nipple with childish fascination up until his face was yanked to one with the desperate order to suck on it. Unable to refuse his sister while her body clamped around his piston, he slurped her taut nipple into his mouth and hungrily suckled on it like a newborn.

Though Tsunade was enjoying these sensations and was well on her way to an orgasm of a magnitude that could not be obtained with fingers – and only with the taboo of full-blown incest – Nawaki was still inexperienced. She was shocked; he gave no real indication that he had reached his peak beyond a heavy exhale through his nostrils while still nursing on her breast. She felt a rush of wet heat splash inside of her tunnel, unable to even make it to her waiting cervix. Nawaki's bumbling thrusts seized up involuntarily as he spilled inside of her. To say she was disappointed was an understatement; it seemed that, even with her brother's efforts, she just couldn't reach that elusive orgasm.

"Oh, Nawaki," she sighed, cradling his head to her bosom when his mouth finally disengaged her breast so that he could gasp and recover from his release. The thought of an interbred pregnancy hadn't even crossed her mind as her brother's sperm traveled up her birth canal in search of fertile eggs.

For a while longer, Nawaki caught his breath, and then he began to rock his hips again, much to Tsunade's dismay. He was only semi-hard within her, but he was preparing to continue up again. When he lifted himself up for better mobility and saw the questioning look in his big sister's eyes, he smirked and declared with bated breath, "A man who is destined to become Hokage can't give up so easily."

Tsunade whimpered, feeling a rush of pleasure just from his sheer passion. She could feel his member hardening inside of her with each of his thrusts, and in no time at all, he was just as rigid as before and was plowing her with the same abandon. Crying out in pleasure, Tsunade held onto her sibling's side and looked down at their colliding crotches. As if sensing the significance of that little nub above her wonderful quim, Nawaki reached down and began to rub her clitoris furiously, and was overjoyed when his dear sister became even more vocal. "Oh, Nawaki! Keep going! Keep fucking me! You're going to make me cum!"

He didn't know what that meant, but it must've been what she wanted. Calling in all the reserves of his strength, he pursed his lips, held his breath, and made his final blitz in his sister's hot cunt. Their hips smacked together with the squishy sounds of her flowing juices. He churned his previously deposited cum in her snatch, streams of white coating his cock whenever he withdrew. His balls were contracting again, and he knew that he was going to burst, but not before Onee-chan was satisfied. He continued his ravenous assault on that little pearl that had her screaming and writhing.

Tsunade felt it like the sudden charge of an earthquake. She squeezed both of her breasts, practically torturing them to get the best sensations from them and throw her into the vortex of pleasure at the pit of her stomach. That release had finally come upon her, making her go into a fit and yank her brother's mouth against hers, swapping saliva and the unpleasant taste of his leftover cum. Her body quivered with immoral pleasure. Her vagina clamped around Nawaki tighter than ever before while also treating him to a surprise rush of her fluids that stained his lap. The legs about his waist forced him to bury his four-inch cock all the way in her pussy and deposit his third and final load of the night in to mix with the previous one.

He jerked against her a few more times, eager to not waste a single drop. The two sibling lovers parted their mouths to gaze at each other, their tongues still connected by a strand of saliva. Even with their sinful passion slaked, Nawaki remained inside Tsunade, his emptied cock feeling snug inside her flooded depths. Finally satisfied, Tsunade fell back with a relieved sigh, breasts heaving. She smiled dazedly up at the ceiling. "Well," she said breathlessly. "You can consider _that_ an early birthday present, Nawaki."

Nawaki said nothing at first, content to just lie on his sister's bosom a while longer. Then, when he mustered up the strength, he pushed himself up so that he could smile down at Tsunade. "You know, Onee-chan?" She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, and his grin became even wider while perspiration still ran down the sides of his face. "I really _do _feel like a man now!"

~~~Decades Later~~~

"Baa-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto grunted out as his shoves became more drawn out and pronounced. He was incredible to have lasted this long. Tsunade's ass and seat had all but been drenched in the fluids of multiple orgasms. He was definitely the _best_ lover she'd ever known.

"Inside me," she breathlessly told him, her body awaiting that warm rush that made her mind numb and clear. She clawed passionately at the skin she uncovered at the small of the boy's back. "And… call me Onee-chan."

Not knowing the reason for such a request, but not bothering to question it right away, Naruto cringed and pressed completely against her cervix, almost threatening to shove through it and into her womb. "_Ah_! Here it comes, Onee-chan!" His cock gave a fierce spasm before ejecting a healthy wad of white directly into her womb, carrying millions of cells ready to search out and fertilize any egg they could find. Naruto grunted and curled his hips several times, as if he needed to shove any deeper to give Tsunade pleasure. She loved the feeling of his semen swimming around in her, bearing the chance that she would eventually become with child – though it obviously hasn't happened so far.

The two great ninja went slack, Naruto draped over the much-older woman, who simply embraced him and stroked his back, asking him to remain inside of her a while longer. He would comply, for there was no other place that felt as good as Baa-chan's pussy. Still, he felt that he had to ask. "Why, _huff_, did you want me to call you 'Onee-chan', '_tebayo_?"

Tsunade smiled serenely at him. "No reason."


End file.
